


Jaina, Jacen and Dorothy, Oh My

by rinkle



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkle/pseuds/rinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the course of a month,  Vala had managed to spend $800 on his credit card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaina, Jacen and Dorothy, Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Jaina, Jacen and Dorothy, Oh My  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not being paid.  
>  **Spoilers:** up to 10.03 The Pegasus Project  
>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Genre:** Gen  
>  **Characters:** Daniel, Vala  
>  **Word Count:** 830  
>  **Notes:** Tag to my story We're Alone in this Fight. As requested by kate98, "when Daniel gets the credit card bill". Not betaed, so there are possible non-Americanisms here, and possible mistakes. Hopefully nothing too major.  
>  **Summary:** Over the course of a month, Vala had managed to spend $800 on his credit card.

He was going to kill her.

Over the course of a month, Vala had managed to spend $800 on his credit card.

At least.

There were a few charges he needed to check – they could have been his, but probably weren't. And he'd have to check back through his previous statement, see whether she'd 'borrowed' his card at any other point.

Amazon, ebay, the Cheyenne Mountain and San Diego Zoos. The last probably explained the lion, tiger and bear soft toys that had suddenly taken up residence in her room, as the Cheyenne Zoo didn't have an online gift shop. He was seriously wondering how anything that she had ordered had managed to make it into the mountain, particularly the more 'adult' purchases she had told him about. Although, whether she had said those just to give him a heart attack he hadn't yet determined.

"Daniel?"

Speaking of the devious little alien.

"You wanted to see me?"

Her voice was nervous; she knew that she was in trouble. Although, for Vala, that was almost a natural state of being. He finally looked at her and she squirmed uncomfortably. He'd discovered that staring, with his face blank, occasionally worked. Although, it was usually when she was feeling guilty about something, and he hadn't heard of anything she'd done recently to feel guilty about. Yet. He'd probably hear about it soon.

Her mouth opened and he raised a hand. "Whatever you've done, I don't want to know."

She smiled. "Why would you think I've done something, Daniel?" Her voice was casual - another dead give away.

He raised an eyebrow. "Other than the fact that you're you?"

She tilted her head slightly to the side, shrugged and then nodded, giving him that point.

He changed the subject. "Just how much stuff _did_ you buy on my credit card?"

She smiled widely and he was suddenly reminded of 'never smile at a crocodile'. Whether it was he or Vala who was the crocodile he wasn't sure. "Not much."

"Not much?"

Vala sat on the edge of his desk and Daniel showed her the statement.

"Eight hundred dollars isn't 'not much'."

"Really?" Vala said, studying the piece of paper. "I hadn't realised." She looked up. "I mean, I hadn't realised that I spent that much. I'll pay you back, I promise."

"Do you even know what most of these are for?"

Vala turned slightly and put the piece of paper down on the table. "That," she pointed to the San Diego Zoo charge, "was for Jaina, Jacen and Dorothy."

"And the Cheyenne Mountain Zoo?"

"I, well, _we_ , adopted a boreal toad and a green tree python. I just hope that the python doesn't eat the toad. They'd be in separate places, wouldn't they? They better not let my python eat my toad, because if they do, I want my money back." Vala looked at Daniel's face. "Sorry, your money back." She turned back to the paper and the charges he had marked. "I don't remember what the rest of these were."

"Well, you better hurry up and remember, or find the email receipts for them, because we're checking each one."

"Daniel," Vala groaned. "I have the stuff, and I'll pay you back, so what's the problem?"

"We need to make sure you weren't charged for anything you didn't get. People lie and steal, Vala."

She slid off the desk. "Fine. Go to hotmail." She grabbed a chair from behind her and pulled it up to the desk. "To think people can't be trusted. What's the universe coming to when a backwater little planet like yours is filled with liars and cheats?"

Daniel smiled slightly.

Vala raised a finger. "Don't say anything. I haven't stolen anything in weeks." She tilted her head. "Well, other than your credit card and money." She turned to him, her smile wide. "But I prefer to think of that as borrowing from an understanding friend."

"Which you'll never do again."

"Which I'll never do again."

He grimaced. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you know me too well, Daniel. Now, move aside, I have to log in to my email account, seeing as you don't trust anyone." She started typing. "This was not how I imagined spending my day. I was _hoping_ to sit down and watch Episode III with Teal'c, but I guess that will have to wait. And it's not like it's _my_ fault I'm not there, I'll just have to tell Teal'c that you needed me and that's why we couldn't watch Star Wars. He'll understand."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Fine, go." Vala squealed, grabbed him around the neck for a quick hug and bounded out of her chair to the door. "But, we're doing this tomorrow," he called, as she disappeared.

Daniel rubbed his forehead distractedly. Somehow, he always ended up with a headache after being around Vala. He looked at the computer screen; the browser was on the hotmail log in site.

"Space pirate 2006?"


End file.
